Gun Shots
by aej325
Summary: fire cracker sounding noises came from the hallway out side my classroom . . . Was that gun fire? . . . The doorknob was moving . . . what will happen to Sammy & Marissa when some1 brings a gun to school? HAHA IM DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!
1. Marissa's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sammy Keyes characters but i do own the plot and Mr. Fitz . . . **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 1**

**Marissa's POV:**

Fire cracker like noises came from the hall outside my classroom. There was a long and lonely scream then there were more screams as though people were being light on fire.

"W-what's going on out there?" The girl who sat at the front of my row, I think her name was Kristin, asked her eyes going wide behind her wire rimed glasses.

"Was that gun shots?" a boy who sits by the blackboard asked. A couple of the girls shrieked.

"Everyone remain calm." Said Mr. Fitzgerald, who was anything but calm at the time. "Ricky turn the lights off." Mr. Fitzgerald said to the boy who had asked if it was gun shots or not earlier.

Ricky quickly hopped up from his seat and turned off the classroom lights making it extremely dark in the room.

"Now everyone please _walk_ over to the windows. Do _not_ run and be very quiet."

The class all jumped up at once and ran to the windows pushing and shoving to reach the windows first.

"Oh. My. God." My voice squeaked out. The doorknob had started to turn.

Everyone in the room was holding there breath as we heard little parts of a conversation.

"Do . . . think anyone . . . there?" Voice number one said.

"No the. . . off." Said the second voice and the doorknob stopped moving.

"Quickly, everyone get out the windows!" Mr. Fitzgerald said in a hushed whisper.

Some of the boys grabbed chairs to put under the windows so we could get out better.

Once we had gotten far enough away from the school Mr. Fitzgerald wanted to know if everyone was here. That's when I realized

Sammy had gone to get her book and wasn't with us. "Mr. Fitz?"

"Yes Marissa?" He said turning my way but still dialing a number on his phone.

"Sammy isn't out here."

He looked me in the eye then and jerked his head in the direction of the school.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I probably wont b able to update Thursday cus Chacha, Alanah, Katy, and me are making Halloween T-shirts for our Monster Mash dance!**

**you know wot to do so review! **

**:) Blue**


	2. Sammy's POV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

**Authors Note - this is a really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really short chapy. really. **

**Chapter 2**

**Sammy's POV**

"Your homework for today is to: read section one and than answer all the questions on page 142." Mr. Fitzgerald said writing it all down on the blackboard.

'Oh crap I forgot my book again.'

I raised my hand.

"Yes Sammy?" he questioned me.

"Mr. Fitzgerald can I go get my book I left it in my locker?" I asked him when he called on me.

"Yes go ahead." He said showing me out of the room.

I opened the classroom door and walked down the stairs to where the freshman lockers were.

I had just reached my locker when someone screamed. Then there was gun fire.

**Sorry bout the short chapy! this was an after thought.**

**you know wot to do so plz review!**

**xoxoxo Blue**


	3. Rissa

**Disclamir - get it though your thick heads I DO NOT OWN ANY SAMMY KEYES CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!! shesh.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 4**

**Marissa's POV:**

I was sitting on the ground with me knees pulled up to my chest and bawling my eyes out, when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Marissa, are you okay?" a voice filled with worry asked me.

"Mmhum." I mumbled not lifting my head up from my knees.

"Oh good." Relief flooding out of the person.

I looked up to see who cared as much as the voice was letting on to. It was Danny.

"Danny?" I asked wipeing my tears away.

"Ya?" He knealed down next to me.

"Sammy is still stuck inside." New tears starting to fall.

He took one look at me and wrapped me in a hug, "Don't worry she probably got out some other way."

I wanted to disagree with him and tell him that I had heard the police and principal talking about who had been shot and who was still in there. There were five people still inside, Sammy, Kelly, Luke, Tammy, and Casey.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**AN - my frnds are pure EVIL they covered me in back, white, brown, and orange paint! Ahhh! MEANIES! took me forevr to get it all off, also we played wall ball (i hate m that game) and i was really close to the wall when i threw it and it hit me in the EYE! so thats y i dinn update sooner. If Maximum and Lilly both update two chapys by Saterday then ill update two chapys in SK&THSK! and another two on this one! Or it i get five new reviews on both stories! mwahahahahahaha . . . im evil . . . mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**hey, you know wot to do so why don't you review! **

**xoxoxoxo Blue!**


	4. Casey's POV

**Chapter 5**

**Casey's POV:**

"Mr. Acosta please come back here to my desk." Ms. Prescott ordered.

"Ya?" I asked slipping my razor that I had been texting Danny with in my pocket. I don't know how she didn't see me texting Danny cause I sit right in front of her, unfortunately.

"Mr. Acosta you will answer with a yes ma'am or no ma'am when I call on you." She snapped her neck fat swinging from side to side.

"Yes, ma'am." I said rolling my eyes when she looked down.

"I need you to go and get some superglue out of the storage closet." She said in a hushed whisper like she was telling me the answers for her next test, which would be okay with me because her test were hard.

"Sure," she glared, "er . . . I mean yes ma'am." I said grabbing my bag **(AN – this one of those bags that only hav on strap, but not side bags) **and making a beeline for the door.

"Then shoo, shoo." I heard her say after I was out of the room.

I rolled my eyes, I found myself doing that a lot around her. At least I was going to be able to skip the rest of her class, there were only ten more minuets and I had to walk all the way across the school to the freshman lockers. Why they didn't have more supply closets I do not know.

I had searched the closet high and low . . . there was know superglue or even glue any where. I sighed, that had only taken up five minuets. When I opened the closet I saw Sammy at what I think was her locker. I was about to go up to her when I herd gun fire and screams, I slammed the door shut.

'What are you thinking you idiot! Sammy is still out there!'

I opened the door a little and looked out. Sammy was lying on the floor and not moving. I yelled her name but I didn't do any good she wasn't moving.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**AN - Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha . . . cliffe! i hav another one writen buuuuuuuuuuuut i wanted ppl to be in suspense! Mwahahahahahaha! REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLZ!**


	5. Sammy again! c she isn dead!

**Disclamier - I STILL DO NOT OWN SAMMY KEYES!**

**Chapter ? (haha i forgot wot chapy)**

**Sammy's POV**

When I heard the gun shots I did the first thing that came to my mind . . . scream and drop to the floor. I heard someone yell my name but I didn't have time to move because I heard voices.

"Do you think she is dead?" a man's shaky voice asked.

I peaked out of one eye. The guy who was holding a gun looked like he was only sixteen; he had on a dark hoodie with the hood up, blue jeans, and adidas. I couldn't see the other man but he sounded much older.

"Who cares there have to still be some other children in hear to use as hostages." The older man's voice said.

"What if she isn't dead?" Adidas asked worriedly.

I froze. 'Oh crap'

"Then go check her pulse and get a move on." I heard footsteps going backwards.

"I'm not touching a dead body!" Adidas jumped a few steps away from me.

The footsteps stopped. "Then let's go!" The older man growled and the footsteps started up again.

"Riel we can't jus leave her there." Adidas had to run to keep up with the other man.

"I really don't care what you do with her, kid." I heard the voices getting farther and farther away.

I didn't want to move because I was afraid that they would come back around the corner. Suddenly the janitor's closet opened and someone was filliping me over. I looked up to see . . . Casey?

"Casey? What are you doing still inside?" Then I noticed something on his face . . . tears? Casey Acosta was crying?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**So do you like it so far????? Hope so im writing all this stuff down in my classes so if i fail anything you all are all guilty of destracting me! O guess wot our school was on fire Thuresday! **

**you wot to do so review!**

**xoxoxoxo Blue**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 (haha I remembered this time!)**

**Casey's POV:**

I wanted to go out and check on Sammy but two men came up. I couldn't hear everything but I did hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Well . . . she . . . dead?" asked a boy who looked about my age.

"Check . . . pulse." The older man who was maybe 28 and looked as though he had just broken out of jail.

" . . . not . . . touching . . . a . . . body." The boy said stepping a couple of steps back from Sammy's unmoving body.

"Then let's go!" The escapee yelled walking around the corner. The boy ran after him asking him something but I couldn't hear him because they were to far away.

As soon as I figured the gun men weren't coming back I ran out to Sammy and checked her pulse. She jumped up and I almost fell over in surprise.

'Wasn't she shot?'

"Casey?" relief pored off of her in waves, "What are you doing inside?" Her relief changing quickly into confusion.

Tears of relief rolled down my face, she noticed.

"Casey are you _crying_?" her beautiful eyes were wide with astonishment.

"Are you okay?" I asked sweeping her up in a bear hug.

She didn't move for a second but then she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me back. I smiled into her hair.

"But your _crying_, shouldn't you be the one hurt?" she asked pulling back after a minuet or so.

I was going to have to have Marissa explain things to her if, I mean when, we get out of this mess.

"I'm fine are you hurt?" I asked helping her up.

"No I ducked down before the bullets could hit me." She said turning to look at her looker. It had bullet holes were her head would have been.

I grabbed her in another hug, "You scared me." I murmered in her hair.

"Casey?" she questioned looking into my face.

"Yah?"

"Do, do you think Marissa got out okay?" She asked her voice becoming soft. **(AHHHH it jus deleated some of my story!!! wahhha . . . ) **

"I don't know, sorry Sammy."

She shrugged and burried deeper into our hug.

Suddely my phone beeped, a sigh that ment i got a text message. i had forgotten all about my cell.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Wahhhhhah i wrote it then saved it but it deleted it! Augh! If any1 has any ideas 4 the ending tell me! wells im off to keep writing more chapys! LILLY UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! U 2 MAXIMUM!!!!**

**REVIEW! OR ELSE!**


	7. text

**Disclaimer – me no own Sammy Keyes!**

**AN – I am so so so soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sry I havn been updating. Im going to blame it all on my mother, she mad me spookify the house.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Marissa's POV:**

I had to find a way to get Sammy out. I mean she was my best friend how many times did she get us out of sticky situations, though she was usually the one who got us in to the situation in the first place.

Then I saw Danny's phone sticking out of his pocket, "Danny your cell!" I started jumping up and down.

"Um, Marissa it was just falling out of my pocket theres really no reason to get excited about it." He said twitching his shoulders.

"You can text people!" I said probably looking like a crazy person.

"Ya?" He looked at me like I had two extra heads.

"You can text Casey!" I gabbed his sleeve.

"Why would I text Casey?"

He didn't know Casey was inside still. Uhoh.

"Danny, Casey is still inside." I stopped jumping.

"Wha, how he, wha, huh?" He rambled on.

"We can text Casey and he can find Sammy then they can get out!" I said and started jumping again.

"Are you sure Marissa?" He gave me a wary look.

"Yes I'm sure!" I could hardly contain my excitement. We were going to get Sammy and Casey out!

Danny got out his cell and started texting . . . KC r u still nside? Smmy is n ther 2. '

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**AN – hey every1 review! And thx if you hav! **

**xoxoxox Blue!**


	8. uhoh

**Disclaimer – Own Sammy Keyes not I**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Casey's POV:**

I had to let go of Sammy to grab my cell. I missed her touch. One new text message' was what it said. How could I have been so stupid? I had, had my cell phone with me the enter time! Ugh! I was frustrated with myself.

Then I realized we were standing in the middle of the hallway. Another little mistake that could have gotten us killed if the gun men had turned around, what was wrong with me?

"What is it?" Sammy asked leaning in so I could smell her. She smelt wonderful.

There were voices. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the classroom we were by.

She looked at me expectantly. "We needed to hide."

"What is it?" She asked again.

"Danny sent me a text." I said opening it and reading it.

"Well what does it say?" She asked getting a little jumpy.

"Danny just wants to know if I'm still inside, which I am, and it says that you are still inside too."

"Well text him back! Then we can get someone to help us!" She said smiling.

As I started texting the door behind us started opening . . .

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**AN – mwahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CLIFFE! Sry this was a stupid chapy. I hav to hav 5 reviews before I update again! And I mean it! **

**xoxoxoxo Blue**


	9. THIS IS NOT A CHAPY! SRY!

**AN – come on guys! Three more reviews to go! I was serious! I wont update until I have five reviews on this chapy! I mean it! I already have the next two chapys written I jus need to type them bu I wont till I hav 5 reviews! Im really sry if you thought this was a chapy! i hate it when other ppl do this so rt now im hateing myself! lol. **

**xoxoxo blue!**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	10. I updated C!

**Disclaimer – nope I still don't own Sammy Keyes!**

**Thx for reviewing!**

_**Mood-Apathetic**_

_**Maximumsuperiorty**_

_**Princess of Ithilien**_

_**Kiwikt**_

_**23lilly**_

**On wit the show . . . er . . . story I mean . . . **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Casey was about to text Danny when the classroom door behind us started to open. Casey gave one look at the door and then pushed me into a closet in the room

I landed on my back on the ground with Casey on top of me. I could barley see him because the closet was so dark, I did see him put his finger to his lips though. **(an – yes I know you cant lay down in a closet and such bu go wit it) **

"Hey kid, didn you kill that girl out here?" Riley asked from somewhere in the hallway.

"Y-ya." A stuttering voice said from out side the closet Casey and I were in.

"Then where the hell did her body go?" I could hear the classroom door open and footsteps walk in.

"I don't know!" The kid squealed as though someone was hearting him.

"She must not have been dead! Your poor shot lost us a hostage!" Riley yelled letting loose a string of curses.

Then something smashed into the closet door making books fall on my head. I couldn't help it I let out oomph.

It got silent in the classroom then the closet door opened . . .

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Okay if this makes no snc then blame Maxi and all the other ppl I was IMing at the time! You too kiwikt! Thx for all the reviews every1! I didn know I had them bc my comp is frrked up so . . . ya . . . thx 4 tellin me Maxi! **


	11. Happy Halloween

**Disclaimer – no I don't own Sammy Keyes, do you think you would be reading this hear if I did??? Hummmmmmmmm??? **

**  
AN – this has cuss words if anyone cares!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(that looks kewlr then the Is huh? Thought so) **

Something hit the closet **(Casey is in a lot of closets huh? lol.) **and made books from the shelve above Sammy's head fall on her. She let out a oomph of surprise and quickly tried to cover her mouth.

The door opened and a man smirked down at us, "Well, well, well what do we have here?"

"Crap." I heard Sammy mutter.

The man reached down and grabbed me by my shirt color and yanked me off Sammy. Then he pulled Sammy up by her hair.

"Did you think you could fool me bitch?" He breathed in her face

Sammy cringed, from his breath of because she was scared I couldn't tell.

"Answer me!" He pulled her to him, so he was right in her face.

She didn't say anything; she just stared at him unblinking

"I said answer me bitch!"

She still didn't say anything.

"Answer me NOW!" He yelled throwing her against the wall and pointing the gun he had grabbed out of his pocket and pointed it at her.

I jumped up from where I was on the ground.

He saw me out of the corner of his eye though, "Stay back or I shoot your girlfriend!"

I put my hands up in the air like I wasn't going to do anything.

"Now back it up!" he screeched like a mad man waving the gun in Sammy direction

Before I could take any steps back a gun went off . . .

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN – sry I didn get the othr one out fast enough 4 you to read it last night Maxi! I was going to hav a Halloween story bu I cudn get it down so I quitted it. I might write it later some time or for next yr or something. Well thx for all the reviews guys it makes me happy to know ppl like my story so keep on reviewing:) Blue**

**PS: hey handidandi will you plzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplz update im diein! **

**_Happy Halloween!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	12. 5 reviews! this is a chapy

**Disclaimer – I don't own Sammy Keyes!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sammy's POV:**

A bleeding body fell on me 'EWWWWWW' my brain was screeching at me to push the man away from me but I couldn't. I don't know why but my hands and legs just suddenly stopped.

Things started to go by really fast then.

Someone pulled the man, who I realized was Riley, off of me.

People were rushing in the windows and the classroom door.

Then someone called my name.

I felt worm arms go around me and I buried my face in the owners shoulder. The person picked me up and started walking. I didn't care were we where going as long as I went someone where else.

Then for the first time I really saw my surroundings. I was sitting in the back of an ambulance with a blanket around me.

"Whats wrong with her? Is she okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask somewhere to my right.

"She is fine, she is only in shock. I'm not to surprised, the girl had a dead guy on her." A deep voice replied.

I wrapped the blanket around myself tighter and hopped of the ambulance to find the voices.

"Sammy!" I heard Casey call.

"Ah, Ms. Keyes. How do you feel?" A man with dark skin and hair asked.

"I'm fine." I lied. The truth was I was extremely tired and sore.

I couldn't help it . . . I yawned and Casey saw.

"Sammy you're tired." He accused me.

"No I'm not." I said through another yawn.

"Yes you are." He stated, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ambulance. Then he sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"But Casey I'm not sleepy." I whined.

He just pulled my head down so it was on his shoulder. As soon as it hit I was asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN – REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz! I wont be able to update Friday cus ill b at a friends! But I might be able to update Thursday, I dunno. Plz review! I wun 5 of them! Thinks for your help on this chapy Kiwi!**

**REVIEW review review review! **


	13. THE END!

**Disclaimer – seyek ymmas nwo t'nod I **

**AN – the reason Sammy is tiered is bc the metical ppl gav her something.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sammy's POV**

I woke up to someone kissing the top of my head and saying my name.

"Owawaee." I moaned and tried to burry my head deeper into my pillow.

My pillow chuckled, "As much as I love holding you that officer is glaring at me."

Wait sense when do pillows chuckle?

I set strait up and opened my eyes to see a laughing Casey looking down at me.

"Casey?" What was Casey doing in Grams' living room?

He smiled, "Ya?"

"Where are we?" I said looking around and not remembering where I was.

"At school remember?" He asked.

Then it all came back to me and all I wanted was for Casey to hold me in his arms. **(AN – out of character I know) **

"I dun wanna remember." I said burring me head into his shoulder.

His arms tightened around me as though he wanted to protect me.** (AN – yes I know it's all out of character! Shesh! Bu I think it's cute, so deal wit it.) **

"I hate to break this up but Ms. Keyes I need to talk to you." Said an officer, looking anything but sorry.

I shook my head into Casey's shoulder.

"She doesn't want to talk." Casey said.

"But."

"No." Casey practically growled at the cop.

I wasn't looking up so I had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly Casey moved and picked me up.

I opened my eyes and looked up to Casey's face. "Where-"

"I'm going to take you home." He said once we got to his car.

"But you don't know where I live." I said frowning when Casey put me down to open the car door for me.

"I just figured that you would wan tot be dropped off at your friend Hudson's house." He said shrugging.

Boy was Casey great or what? I decided from then on that no matter what I would stick with Casey.

_**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN – so did ya like it???? Ya that was a crappy ending. Well its 10:30 so what do you exspect? Plz review! I hav another story on my mind, I havn't figured out what to call it yet but I'm working on it! Every1 review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
